


Just Human

by lokinada



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Catholic Matt Murdock, Gen, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Hurt Matt Murdock, Matt Murdock Angst, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson at Columbia, Past Matt Murdock/Elektra Natchios, Sick Matt Murdock, matt murdock def
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokinada/pseuds/lokinada
Summary: Character study of matt murdock and one shots regarding Matt and different characters





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A study in Matt Murdock (No.1)

One day I was asked "How do you see the world?"  
The fact that I'm a blind man who can see seems to confuse lots of people and to fully understand what and how I see you need to close your eyes and listen ...  
Do you hear these footsteps approaching us ?  
Yes...Very well, can you tell me who do they belong to ?  
No?...You can't ?...Yes you're right they can be anyone's...But that's Foggy !

It's simple really all you have to do is just listen and think.

These footsteps..they belong to someone know this place well, someone who come here often, he doesn't stop or hesitate, the sound is made by man's shoes, you can know he is a man by his heart beat too but that's kinda impossible for you, this man is not afraid or worried so he is not a client.

There is a coffee smell in the air a strong one too, so he is carrying more than one cup ,but he spilt some coffee on himself so he is holding something with his other hand.  
Some papers packed in a wrong way from the sound it made .  
His heartbeat is rising and he is starting to sweat he is afraid he might spill more coffee but in the papers this time !

Fortunately he doesn't, he manages to arrive just in time I think I left the door open, lucky man he won't find a problem.

Now he is resting, his heartbeat returned to normal , he is in Karen's office so he must be going to leave these papers on her desk next to the coffee of course.  
Finally he realizes that he is not alone so his guard is risen a little bit ! 

Now open your eyes and observe, and remember you're here...in my mind only so will hear my thoughts !  
**  
"Good morning Foggy"  
"Hey, good morning Matt"  
I don't know if he is smiling at me or not but his breath is normal and his shoulder muscles' are resting so i think he does 

"Wanna some coffee, it's fresh and hot"  
"Yes, please"  
He picks up a cup and walks towards me, the air is shifting around me and heavy scent of coffee is approaching, he gave it to me and sets on the chair near me .  
Something is wrong, he is sighing and hold his breath twice for now , he wants to say something but he stops himself every time.

"Is everything okay !?"  
His heartbeat risen slightly and his breath is shallow, he is worried  
"Did you stay up all night? The other you I mean "  
He lets go of his breath relieved a little  
"No, I had a good sleep at my apartment in my bed"  
His heartbeat lowers but still faster than normal  
"Good I mean Matt you..." 

The air around us is shifting, he left his place walking away from me, he doesn't wanna get caught !  
"I'm fine you don't have to worry believe me, I know it has been difficult since that night but Foggy you need to stop worrying about me all the time"  
He is coming towards me fast, fast heartbeat, cold sweat !  
He is angry no he is furious !

"Stop ? You are the one who needs to stop...You know how i spend every night ? Thinking if you're asleep or in the streets playing the hero or worse...lying on some roof or the floor of your apartment beaten up, bleeding to death .  
I can't live like that...We can't live like that Matt , pretending everything is okay when everything is really not. I don't wanna you end up dead, you're my only friend hell you're my family Matt, please you have to stop" 

The taste of salt in the air means he is crying right now, he is calmer than before but he is still worried the only difference is he knows I won't stop , this was only a desperate call for some hope that doesn't exist ...

"karen is coming, please can we continue this later"  
"Forget it" 

He is hurt i know it very well but I can't change who I'm...I just can't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matt Murdock will always be my No.1 character , the way he sees the world had always find its way to my mind , how he reacts to the others' feelings


	2. karen #1

For Karen it's not that difficult, her heals can't go unnoticed, she is always in a hurry having million things to do , always busy ...  
Nowadays all she does is burying herself in a large pile of papers looking for a lead or anything may help us in the case.  
Now open your eyes , I see you have started to learn how things done, good  
Now tell me what do you smell?  
No, not the coffee we're done with that already, try again!

Faint scent of perfume not many can smell it , she is always so precise of how she looks but in an acceptable way you know.  
She uses the same perfume a nice one, always two sprays only, I'm grateful for that, one : I can easily know she is the one coming and two : having super senses is not a good thing when the person next to you has used the whole bottle at once , it will take your breath literally !

She has finished talking to Foggy, not about the case apparently cause they both have a fast heartbeat, I can only guess they're talking about me..

I can hear Foggy's footsteps , he is in hurry but towards the door not me ! He is leaving ..

"Foggy , please can you just wait" Karen ran after him but he is already gone  
"Is everything okay, Karen ?"  
she is trying to control her emotions like always, taking a deep breath, steadily walking to where I stand 

"No, Matt, nothing is okay, how could it be when you two are fighting every now and then for only god know why " 

She doesn't know and none of us will tell her, not now at least !  
She is a good person who consider us her family and seeing us fighting like that without knowing why only leaves the impression that she is a stranger who doesn't have the right to interfere..

"Just a small misunderstanding, don't worry he just needs sometime alone" 

"Yes you're friends for ages and I'm just the new girl who doesn't have part in your 'personal' problems I get it" 

"You know that's not true so I won't argue with you about it " 

I leave her going back to my office, I know she was just trying to upset me so I would defend myself and tell her the truth about the fight , but her heartbeat can't lie ...


	3. Karen #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About Karen and a particular feeling...

The good thing about being able to listen to someone's heartbeat is that you in somehow can read their minds , when they lie, hide things, or even planning on doing something stupid or irrational like..Loving me !! 

At first I thought she was was just being nice to the one who believed her and helped her out but Foggy also did the same as I did so why does her heartbeat becomes so fast every time she is near me !! 

An hour after our talk she came to my office to discuss some leads she may had found. 

She is standing next to me not bothering having a seat, papers don't matter in my case so she goes on telling me everything she found connecting the dots together. 

But her heartbeat is so fast and her skin is warm like she is ill but is not ill nor worried so why is that !? 

When i was a kid Stick explained it to me, when these symptoms happen for no reason it is called affection or love and now I know it better...

I can tell when someone is attracted to me which happens a lot !  
At the beginning I thought that it was how people reacts to me being blind by being so nice but it really goes way beyond this let me thinking that I actually make people uncomfortable around me !

If it was a man he would be sometimes annoyed and some would even be rude especially if he is not alone..  
But the women I dunno they're always nice and easily trusting me for a lawyer it's a good thing as they would tell everything I want to know.  
I can't see not like everyone else, but I can feel !  
So I know that most of them are only attracted to the looks , I don't know how I look but surely I formed a picture of me in some point ! From what I hear and might even go and say "An incredibly good looking blind man" or something like that I don't know ask Foggy...!

So attraction I get it but falling in love with me ! This is something else, with me it's always messy...always complicated and if I'm sure of one thing : it always ends badly..


	4. Not Fragile

Have I ever miss not being blind ?! actually what I miss is people not treating me like i'm gonna to break in any moment...  
Always so careful around me like i'm made of glass or something, always presuming that I need their help, that I can't do anything by my own !  
To be treated like anyone else that what I really miss...  
But tell you something there are some moments when I wish I could see, the moments when I meet Foggy the only person who treated me differently, not for me, I already can see him well sort of, but for him, I think he deserve this and I owe him that, sometimes when he has something important to say and can't find a way to tell so his heartbeats become so high and I think anyone can read it on his face except for me, in these kinda moments I wish I could see his face so I can tell him that is all right that he doesn't have to worry but this won't happen so I keep it to myself waiting for him to talk which he never does even after he knew the truth !  
I wish I could see for Karen so she would stop worrying about me all the time , I wish I could see for Claire so the next time I see her I can really see her face instead of burning flames , I wish I could see to protect all of them but the most I wish I could see so they would stop treating me like that for just once ...

sometimes I just had what is called "A bad day" and in these days I just don't stand the way people treat me even if they were nice and today was one of these days ..

**

It was almost 9 AM when they entered, they sat on a table for two and foggy called the waitress who came right away with two menus putting one in front of each of them.  
"Call for me when you're ready to order okay" she smiled at them and walked to another table   
"When did Karen tell you she will be her?" Matt asked   
"Oh she is not coming, she called an hour ago I forgot to tell you"   
"Is she okay?!"   
"Yes,yes just has some work to finish back in the paper"  
"Not having her around so much lately, it's kinda strange" Matt said picking up the menu moving his fingers on it frowning   
"Everything is strange lately not just Karen...I think i'll have some coffee and waffles, what about you?" foggy asked putting the menu down looking at him "Hey,what is wrong? why this face!"   
Matt didn't answer, instead he gave him the menu   
"oh, they forgot to....don't worry i'll handle this my young Padawan" Foggy tried to cheer Matt up and from the smile on his face he managed to, he knew this is one the moments Matt hates a lot..

"Excuse me" Foggy called for the waitress   
"Have we decided what we want?"  
"I did but my friend here is having a little problem" he said giving her the menu "We will need another one, in braille, please"   
"I'm so sorry, I'll bring it right away"   
"see no problemo"   
"yes Foggy you are my hero" Matt snarled smiling   
"I know right"  
"Here you go sweetie" the waitress said putting the menu in front of him.  
"Here let me help you" she held his hand and put it in the writing not giving him the chance to reach for it  
"Thanks, I can do it myself from here" Matt said trying to keep calm  
"Are you sure? I can help"   
"No...Thank you"   
"Okay" 

Foggy could feel the anger rising inside him "she didn't mean anything Matt, forget it"  
"it is not just her Foggy, you know how they always make me feel, like I'm made of glass, can be shattered at any moment, it only take them a second to change how they treat me the moment they realize I'm...blind, everything change" Matt sighed shifting in anger   
"Sight is overrated you know that" Foggy said trying to light things up   
"I lost my appetite, you order if you want but take it with you, we are leaving"   
"Why are you making it such a problem, it's not the first time and not a big deal you said that before!"   
"No, you don't get it we're leaving because something bad is going to happen if we don't something and do it quick"Matt said holding his cane and left quickly   
"are you serious now !? wait for me at least" Foggy yelled leaving tips and went after him   
"And yet he was annoyed by a menu" Foggy mumbled looking for him when Matt grabbed him to the ally   
"What now? don't tell me you will go put on your suit in the middle of the day !!"   
"No I already stopped him"  
"Come again now!?" Foggy said perplexed   
"You still hungry? we can go back if you want" Matt said smiling at him   
"You are a bad liar you know that" Foggy said walking next to him   
"I never lie" Matt said taking his arm like usual "But can we go any place else?"  
"But you are buying"  
"I can afford that"   
"You know it is nothing to be ashamed of or annoyed by , you know that right? people sometimes don't get it and think that because  
of what you are or have gives them some privilege they just don't get in fact they're the blind ones not you so don't ever let that affect you understand" foggy said   
"I have you to always remind me of that" Matt smiled holding to foggy's arm tighter


End file.
